Pierre Dumas
With a larger-than-life personality and an obvious taste for parties, Pierre-Louis (or just Pierre) Dumas is a ''very responsible young adult ''and the successor to French author Alexandre Dumas. Character Personality Remember what I said about being a "responsible young adult"? Well, forget it. Pierre is 20, and determined to live and love. He wants to go to parties, enjoy nice things while they last, and meet new people. You can be sure to find him at whatever cool get-together there is, ''especially ''if there's wine. He's a hedonist in his soul and just wants to get the best of life! Responsibly (not). He's hot blooded and often acts on his impulses. He could be described as whimsical and living in the present. Despite his carefree and impulsive demeanor, Pierre can also be very focused, especially when writing. There are times where he stops partying and you don't see him for a week, and you worry if he's okay, and then he's back with a big smile, a stack of paper in his hands -there you go! a new story. Inspiration usually strikes him by waves. He lets it come and go, and never complains about "writer's block". When he doesn't know what to write, he just goes do something else and waits for his muse to come back. Pierre absolutely ''adores ''epic tales and he's more than honored to serve as a successor of the Dumas legacy! He also deems it his duty to get to know the future heroes of The Three Musketeers, although he's been too busy to really do so. Actually, Pierre often takes decisions or resolutions, only to never fulfill them, which can appear very frustrating to others. He tries to work on this, though! He finds everyone interesting. He tries to travel as much as possible and loves meeting new people! He likes listening to their life stories and has more than once "innocently" hung out in a bar, "innocently" sipping a glass of wine, only to listen to what people were saying and hear new stories. Pierre himself is very good at storytelling, obviously, but prefers hearing others' stories than telling his own. He also expresses his beliefs and opinions openly, but never pushes them on others -not that he knows, at least. He wants everyone to do what they want, so long as they aren't problematic. And that's why he thinks the whole Royal-Rebel conflict is utterly pointless -there are always people to follow the rules, and there are always people who challenge them, so why give them names? Pierre also thinks that you should stay away from more "classic" and "traditional" beliefs, as they tend to be much more narrow-minded and exclusive. He stronly disagrees with the "poof" theory and could rant all day long about why Milton Grimm pushing students to follow their destinies at all costs is an absolute no-no in his books. (See what I did there?) It's a mindset one could find a bit strange, given the fact that he's an author legacy, but let's be clear. When you're an Author legacy, you don't do anything really, apart from tampering a bit with an original script. That's all! Pierre isn't going to fight for that, really. He prefers writing original stories when he can. Appearance Pierre is noticeably tall, with a slightly lanky build, with a peachy skin. He has short thick blonde hair that are often in a mess, as well as a small stubble on his chin and startling grey eyes. His health is a bit fragile, so he often wears a scarf. Author – Alexandre Dumas How does Pierre come into it? Pierre is born into the Dumas family, writers since immemorial times, and of course, he was to continue the tradition. He grew up near Book End, close to fairytales and epic legends, but not too close, because his parents wanted him to grow up with a sense of reality. He never quite went to Ever After High, but attended a nearby, smaller highschool that dedicated itself to form young authors. There, he learned everything about literature, writing and such. By the time he left the school, he was 19 and ready to take over the world... except he didn't really have money of his own. Sure, his parents were pretty well-off, but Pierre himself absolutely wasn't and, honestly, which 19 year old asks for money to his parents? That's right, him. He did ask for money to his parents, and he got some! Now there he went, traveling as far as he could (which wasn't very far due to his fear of planes) and gathering stories. Soon enough, he came back and settled in a little house in Book End. Obviously, he's well-known there, both for his role and natural outgoing personality. He likes to hang out with young fairytales! He finds them refreshing, although this whole Royal-Rebel debate is a bit weird to him. He's a very responsible young writer. Sure. Relationships Family TBA Friends OPEN Alistair Lang ...If you ask either of them, they aren't friends. Responsible, proper and irritable, Alistair finds Pierre to be unsufferably immature -however, when they do meet, which is kind of rare because Alistair doesn't live in Book End, they always have a lot of things to tell each other! Usually, Alistair does most of the small talk, until Pierre says something he disagrees with, and then the guy is on ''fire. ''They also poke fun at each other quite often, although Alistair can be a lot more blunt. Still, they can count on each other if needed -but to the public eye, they absolutely detest each other. It's mainly due to Alistair's constant criticizing of Pierre's style of life (which he gets annoyed about even over the phone), but this criticizing is done in order to help him and is intended as a sort of blunt advice... most of the time. Pet Like all writers, Pierre loves cats. He owns three, which are named Enée, Ulysse and Gulliver. Romance No romance so far :( But he'd like a cute young woman to sweep him off his feet~ Enemies He has those? Trivia *His name, Pierre-Louis, is a quite old-fashioned French name. it wasn't picked for particular reasons, it just sounded nice. *His full name is Pierre-Louis François Dumas *The countries he visited in his life are : Belgium, Switzerland, Germany and Italy. He'd like to go to Russia one day *He hates spicy foods and has a sweet tooth *He tends to eat a lot of sweets when he's writing, particularly chocolate and ''palmiers. '' *He's born in France *He's fluent in English, French and German, and he's doing okay in Italian Quotes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Authors Category:French Category:Adults